Krabs Goes To Kazakhstan
''Krabs Goes To Kazakhstan ''is a Season 19 episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. In this episode, Mr. Krabs is having problems with his business and is offered some time off with his employees in Kazakhstan. What could go wrong? Well, everything. Plot The episode begins with Mr. Krabs sleeping on his desk until he is disturbed by a phone call. He wakes up and answers the call. He is warned that he may go bankrupt soon until he gets his business sorted, so Mr. Krabs tries to find help. He gets a phone call from a famous con artist who's name is unknown. He is told to give him his business for a week while he takes a holiday with his employees. SpongeBob and Squidward are then called in and Mr. Krabs tells them about his big surprise, which they look forward to be seeing. However, their plane isn't able to reach the airport in time so they have to hijack a flight. Mr. Krabs breaks into a plane with no passengers and tries to drive it. He gets in the air and drives to their location, Kazakhstan. They arrive and meet their tourist Borat Sagdiyev, who will be staying with them for the week. They are given the key for the room and then take a tour of the hotel. Mr. Krabs is suspicious about the employees so he tells SpongeBob and Squidward to watch them. Jack Black comes into the hotel and asks about the plane which he claims to be his, but none of the staff know about it. He then hears Mr. Krabs talking about it, which makes him narrows his eyes. He jumps onto Mr. Krabs' back and they start a fight. Jack Black then tries to use the emergency fire axe to kill Mr. Krabs, but then SpongeBob joins in and uses his karate on Jack Black and knocks him out. They then see a man called Dimitri Stanlevkov with a large briefcase, which contains nuclear weapon sources. Mr. Krabs passes by and accidentally hits the lock with his claw, leading to the briefcase opening exposing the nuclear weapon sources. Dimitri gets angry at this and equips a shotgun, Mr. Krabs catches the bullet and gets out a spatula. They fight in the lobby until Mr. Krabs smashes his face with the fire axe Jack Black was using. So Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob and Squidward continue their tour and take a look at the lounge with music being performed live. Squidward stepped into the lounge and drooled as he watched Norah Jones peform "All Time High" with Mark Wahlberg, causing him to faint. This place was more than paradise for Squidward. Mr. Krabs enjoyed the free food and SpongeBob took a tour of the Jellyfish Museum of Kazakhstan. He even saw the golden jellyfishing net, held by the legendary Jerry the Jellyfisher. However, the CCTV cameras were offline, and all doors were secure. Meanwhile, Eduard Khil was performing Trololo for Squidward until the lights went off. Screams of pain could be heard, until the lights came back on. Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob and Squidward were the only ones left, everybody else was on the ground dead. SpongeBob had a plan, to find out what the hell is going on. So if he dies in this mission, it's a risk he's going to have to take. Cast *White mau5 as Eugene H. Krabs *JellyfishJam38 as Squidward Tentacles, Jack Black *Suds47 as Magnum Malty, Borat Sagdiyev *TopherGopher as SpongeBob SquarePants, Barnacle Bob *Ponyo Fan as Sandy Cheeks *Da Nerd as Heavy Dimitri Stanlevkov, Anonymous Voice *Teleram as Eduard Khil, Patrick Star Trivia *This was originally going to be the Season 19 Finale. *Jack Black and Dimitri Stanlevkov weren't killed, but Dimitri was arrested for possessing nuclear weapon sources. *When Mr. Krabs gets the anonymous phone call, you can hear a similar voice to Plankton. However, Plankton was on vacation in this episode, according to Nickelodeon. Category:Episodes Category:Season 19